


LOCK UP YER DAUGHTERS AND YER HORSES

by xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx (AmethystScholar)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Sex, hand on mane action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every day we stray farther from gods light</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOCK UP YER DAUGHTERS AND YER HORSES

heedrcules mullign was outside one day sewing pants when suddenly iofof imn the distance he saw it

so gold s

o shiny so shitty

a motherfucking HORSE

it was fucking unlocked holy shit jimbos

“imust have intercourse with that horse” he muttered to himself, sticking a needle in his anus for this was his mating call

the horse looked at him and went

“hercules mulligan”

hercules mulligan was astonished and got the fUCK back up again. wowie wow ow the orse could talk!!!!!!!!!!1

“yes hello horse?”

the horse narrowed its eyes (can a horse even do that?) and went

“hercules mulligan, i have someting v e r y important to tell you.”

“anything for a talking horse”

the horse leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“ur a fucking furry.”

as hercules just stood there, the horse skipped off into the distance, on a journey of kinkshaming. that horse was going to get thomas jefferson and his goddamn omorashi fetish that sick fucker

hercules cried.

he cried a lot.


End file.
